villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pied Piper (Shrek)
The Pied Piper is a minor character in DreamWorks' 5th full-length animated feature film Shrek, and one of the secondary antagonists (along with Fifi) of DreamWorks' 20th full-length animated feature film Shrek Forever After. Despite being unable to speak, he was voiced by the late flutist . Biography ''Shrek'' When all of the fairytale fugitives are forced to move to Shrek's swamp by Lord Farquaad, the Pied Piper can be seen playing his pipe to the rats. In this film, he is shown wearing red clothes and looks much different than in Shrek Forever After. ''Shrek Forever After'' In the alternate world in which Rumpelstiltskin reigns Far, Far Away, the Pied Piper works as a bounty hunter. Thus, after being recommended by one of his witches (whom he kills) to hire some bounty hunter, Rumpelstiltskin hires the Pied Piper to capture both Shrek and all of the other Ogres of Fiona's Ogre Resistance. When some witches mock about the Piper, who has arrived standing on his rats, he makes them dance until they regret their mockery. Rumpel then orders them to give him his money to pay the Pied Piper, who changes his flute's mode from witches to ogres. Later on, the Ogre Resistance attacks a witch convoy thinking that Rumpelstiltskin was present on his carriage. When they discover that it was a trap, the Pied Piper, disguised as Fifi, reveals himself and subdues the ogres to his melodies. As such, Fiona and Shrek are subdued too to dance until he stops, with Fiona recognizing him. However, Puss and Donkey arrive with a wooden carriage and save Shrek and Fiona by driving them away from the Piper while he guides the subdued ogres to Rumpel's dungeons, seemingly unrealizing that Shrek is not among them. Back at Rumpel's castle, the Pied Piper gets reprimanded by Rumpel for not capturing Shrek, thus leading Rumpel to fire the Piper and proceed to offer every kingdom the "Deal of a Lifetime", but not before ordering the Piper to accomodate his socks. It is completely unknown what happened to the Pied Piper afterwards, but it is likely that he was wiped out as well when Rumpel's world was erased from existence due Fiona's true love kiss on Shrek, restoring the real world and thus the Piper. At the end of the film, back on the real world, the Pied Piper is now seen wearing white clothes and making Rumpelstiltskin dance against his will, possibly as revenge for not paying him in his alternate world, if the Piper somehow retains memories of that reality like Shrek or was just made aware of it by Shrek himself. ''Thriller Night'' He is also a zombie in Thriller Night. Video game appearances The Pied Piper made several appearances as a boss is several Shrek video games. ''Shrek 2: The Video Game'' Although he does not appear in Shrek's first two sequels Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third, the Pied Piper is one of the bosses in the video game based on Shrek 2. King Harold asked Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, and Little Red to defeat The Pied Piper. In order to do that, they have to defeat all of his rats. Once all of the rats are deceased, the Piper comes down to fight in a boss battle; however, he is so weak that his entire health bar is depleted with just one hit. ''Shrek Forever After: The Video Game'' The Pied Piper also made an appearance as a boss in Shrek Forever After: The Video Game. He uses his magical flute to cause a certain amount of obstacles for Shrek. Gallery Images Pied.jpg|The Pied Piper in Shrek. Pied Piper Credits.png|The Pied Piper in the credits. Dead Pied Piper.png|Pied Piper as a zombie. Videos Shrek Forever After Pied piper scenes Trivia *The Pied Piper does not speak a single word of English in the entire film. *The late Jeremy Steig was the man who played the Pied Piper's flute. **The Pied Piper was also the only film role of the late Jeremy Steig. **Steig was the son of William Steig, the author of the original Shrek fairy tale. *The Pied Piper is loosely based from his original depiction. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Nameless Category:Possessor Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Extravagant Category:Zombies Category:Pawns Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Magic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Honorable Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mercenaries Category:Betrayed Category:Oppressors Category:One-Man Army Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Undead Category:Necessary Evil